1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to compatibilized compositions comprising a polyamide and polypropylene. It relates more particularly to compositions exhibiting an improved combination of mechanical and adhesive properties and comprising a semiaromatic polyamide and polypropylene of which at least a part is modified by grafting with a polar monomer, and optionally a fibrous reinforcing agent.
The invention also relates to adhesive composites of these compositions with other materials, generally chosen from organic synthetic polymers, cellulosic products and metals, and to shaped objects made from these composites.